callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Demolition (level)
Demolition is the second level in Call of Duty 2. Walkthrough The following sections are walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in the backroom of a clothing store. Get out of the back room, hug the wall in front of you and keep going right until you see a large room to your front. Go back and peek out of the right corner, taking out everybody you see. When you think everybody is dead, move right and take out the rest. Get out of the store and you'll see troops hiding behind two small stone barriers. Go back into the store, hide behind the windows and throw grenades at them. When they're out advance and get closer to the building on the opposite end. Move over to the left side, hide behind a stone barrier, toss a grenade and snipe the troops inside the left part of the building. When there's one or two troops left, run into the left side and wipe out the rest with your SMG. Go forward, then right and you'll end up on the right side of the building. Take out the troops there and use the room you were in as a hiding spot. When everybody is down, go through the door and follow the path until you get outside. Crouch and enter the trench. You'll have to wait for some Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks to pass, but when they do, get on the other side. Image:demspawn.png|Spawn. Image:demstore1.png|Inside the store. Image:dembarriers.png|Toss a grenade to uproot and troops hiding behind these stone barriers, then take them out with your rifle. Image:demleftside.png|Go through the left of the building to surprise the troops and shut off the respawner on the right. Image:demtrench.png|The trench. Image:demtanks.png|The tanks. Image:demtoca.png|Go through this basement and go up the stairs on the right to get to the counter-attack. The Counter-Attack When you're in the next building, take a right and go up the stairs. When you're up go forward until you see two buildings next to you, then take a left. There's a sniper rifle in the left building, so take it if you want it. However, you'll do fine without it. There are four places to be when the counter-attack starts; the let building, the right building, the far left building that can be accessed by the trench outside, and a crack near the point you entered the first building. The regular left building is fine, as it's not too close to the troops, yet you can still get a few good shots in. If you chose the far-left building, don't be surprised if you get overrun. When the attack starts, take out your rifle and aim it towards the smoke cloud. Troops will be coming out of the cloud, so get them as soon as you see them. Some might veer to the left, but that shouldn't be a real problem. After a minute, the troops will being to retreat. Follow them into a large yard. When you're in the yard, take a right and begin advancing, stopping to eliminate any enemies. Some of them like to hide behind trees, so if you think you see an enemy hiding behind something, toss a grenade behind it. When you get near the front of the building, you'll see that there's a long line of troops and gunners waiting for you, so toss a smoke grenade in front of them, and continue forward when the smoke is near it's peak. Get to their right, and being tossing grenades while firing at them. You might need to go back a few times in order to avoid them locking onto you. After the front line has been cleared out, go in through the first window on your right. Take out the gunners and anybody else in the room. A troop or two might run by you while you're firing. After clearing out the front, get to the center of the room, and you'll see that you can either go left or right. Go left, as there will be less enemies in that section. Image:demsniperrifle.png|The sniper rifle. Image:dembuild1.png|Left building. Image:dembuilding2.png|Far left building. Image:demtoyard.png|Going to the yard. Image:demnearfront.png|Getting near the front line. Image:demfrontline.png|The front line. Throw smoke grenade in front of them, then flank them. Image:dembackline.png|Just inside the building. Blowing up the Building At the end of the end path is a doorway that leads to a large room with a few troops. Some might try to hide behind the junk in it, but your grenades and SMG should hold them off. When they're dead, go in and take a right. You'll see more troops, so toss a grenade and take them out with your rifle. Be careful, the two holes in the room (one on the left and one on the right) have infinitely-respawning enemies in them, so be careful and don't bother fighting back if they fire at you. When that room is cleared out, go back to the front of the building and climb up the stairs in the center. An officer will tell you that he intends to blow the building up, so go down and press the use key on the guy near the left pillar just past the center entrance. He'll give you three bombs. Place the first bomb on a pillar near the left entrance you took earlier, the second one on a pillar on the left side of the large room, and the last one on a pillar on the right side of the large room. After placing the bombs, run out of the building and get to the field. Watch the building explode. After that you'll exit the map. Image:demrightguys.png|This is why you don't want to go through the right side. Image:demhole.png|Avoid these holes. There's one on the left and right. Image:demstairs.png|Go up these stairs to get your next objective. Image:dembombguy.png|Grab bombs from this guy. Image:dembomb1.png|Bomb location 1 is near the left entrance to the large room. Image:dembomb2.png|Bomb#2 is on a pillar on the left side of the large room. Image:dembomb3.png|Bomb#3 is on a pillar on the right side of the large room. Image:demexit.png|Exit. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCe8PVRFsgw&feature=PlayList&p=AFF7352A1AA787A6&index=1 Tips During the part of this level where the Germans attack you using the aid of a smoke grenade you can use the hang back method, if you're low on ammo or just don't feel like getting into the action you can just run up stairs and trigger the attack then run back down and wait it out. Careful of the doorways as random grenades will be chucked into to them and some infantry may charge through them so take up a good position though it's unlikely they will manage to make it down there. This method can be very useful on veteran. This same tactic can be used in the counter-attack while you just chuck grenades from the back as your comrades storm forward. If you choose to help your comrades up top during the attack on the building do not go down out of the house or in the trenches especially in Veteran because it's very likely you will be killed almost instantly. Try to snipe off most of the Germans as they come running up and then just spray them as they get close with your PPSh-41 and take cover in between bursts. During the very first assault after you clear out the shop with all the mannequins in it don't just run out there taking cover in between walls as a lot of people usually do, try to use the SVT-40's ranged capability and shoot the Germans that appear to be making the worst trouble usually the ones with MP40s in the windows. Then go along the blockade to the right and use the blown apart cars as cover while suppressing the enemy with your PPSh-41 (be careful not to miss any Germans in between the walls), then you will need to take out the room. To do this the most affective way, first clear out the first Germans that were in it, then a couple more Germans will come in and will usually take cover immediately, as soon as you see them, chuck grenades at them and when they come out of cover hose them down with an SMG. Next you should take the room to the left if there's any one still alive in it. To do this just go through the doorway but watch out because there is a German hiding behind the wall most of the time, take him out then the others should still be facing the opposite direction just waiting to be shredded apart. Another helpful hint is that when you're clearing out the buildings sometimes you may end up surprised when a German pops out of cover and starts firing on you. To avoid sudden ambushes such as that check your surroundings and look for sudden puffs of air that looks like steam, chances are a German is waiting for you right there. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels